Can't Talk, Can Love
by bettybox
Summary: Miley and Lilly have not met at school yet. Lilly has a crush on Hannah. Mute:Lilly.Same:Miley. M for later. Pleases read I hate summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**~I know I didn't finish or add on to my other story but this has been in my mind for a while...so, Bite Me..sorry if that was out of line and also for spelling errors~**

Chapter One:

Hannah(Miley) gazed forward in a dream like state. She stared at the adeuence numbly, her eyes locked on the most beautiful girl ever. She had straight blond locks that flowed perfectly down her front. She also had a awesome violet beanie on the top of her head. Hannah/ Miley was happy this was a interview not a concert, because if the blond was in a concert she would have stopped her from singing one note.

"And were back," Alison said creepily, "with the famiouse Hannah Montaine and doesn't she look nice tonight."

_Nice does not begin to describer her_, Lilly thought from the adeuence.

"What you thinking so hard about?" Oliver asked. Lilly pulled out her pen and wrote on the pad of paper on her lap. On the paper she wrote: **thinking about how pretty Hannah's eyes are**. Oliver rolled his eyes after reading the note.

"Still hopelessly in love with her, aren't you?" He sighted. Lilly nodded vigorously. Her eye's re-glued on the pop star.

"So, Hannah," Alison continued, "anyone impotent in your life?"

"Well, there's my dad and brother," Hannah/Miley answered with a sweet smile.

"Isn't she funny?" Alison laughed.

"What do you mean?" she now really confused.

"Oh, Hannah," Alison said in a baby voice, "I mean is there a romantic interest in your life?" _Well I hope the blond in the back will be,_Miley/ Hannah thought.

"No one for now, " she smiled. _Yes!, _Lilly screamed in her head.

"That's good for your fans then," Alison hinted as Lilly bobbed her head in agreement.

"Well, I do love to make them happy. My fans mean a lot to me," Hannah **(an/ i am sick of the slashes so when shes Hannah i just say Hannah) **replied with smile. **I just love how she smile's** Lilly wrote.

"She does have a good smile," Oliver noted. **MINE! **Lilly wrote back, but Oliver just laughed and rolled his eyes. There was five more minutes of banter before Alison asked the question hat everyone was waiting for.

"What are you going to do now that your tour is over?"

"Just hang with my family in cal. and a few small concerts," Hannah smiled. _And go to public school _Hannah added in her head.

"Cal. as in here?" Oliver asked wide eyed. However unknown to him Lilly was mentally screaming happily. **EEEEPPPPP!** Lilly wrote. **  
**

"Well that's all the time we have," Allison said to a courses of sights, " thank you for your time, Hannah."

"Thank you, Allison." And with that Hannah walked off the stage.

"Good job, Darlene," Robby Ray said as his daughter walk on the back stage.

"Thanks, Daddy," Hannah said as she gave her father a quick hug.

"Now if you exsuess me," Robby commented after be relished form the hug, "The snack table is calling my name." Then he hurried off in a random derision as Hannah rolled her eyes. _I wounder if the blond is still here? _Hannah asked herself and looked around the barer. T_here she is! Yes! But whose that with her? Probably her boyfriend. Please don't be!_

"Who you staring at?" Jackison asked his little sister. Hannah jump a little and turned around.

"Don't scare like that," Hannah said swatting at her bother.

"I woun't, sorry," he said covering his face. At his words Hannah lowered her arm and turn back to the croud,but the blond was no longer turn back to glare at her brother. "Now will you tell me who you were staring at?" Jackison continued. That quision brought a smile back to her face.

"I most grogeuse girl I ever seen," Hannah siged.

**~sorry to leave it on that,but i am tired r&r~**


	2. Authors Note

** Yea this is a authors note, Get over it! Anyway I have no idea if any one likes this story so if you do please review and I will continue... Thank you**

** Betty Box**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my dears... thanks for reviewing...other wise I would have stopped writing this Fan fic... well hope you enjoy :)**

"Man, the weekend flew by, didn't it, Miley?" Jackson asked turning to his sister, who say staring out the window of the lexis.

"What?" Miley said looking back to her brother, "Sorry, Jackson, I wasn't focusing."

"Daydreaming about the blond from the interview?" Jackson grinned.

"Shut-up!" Miley snapped, but the effect was pathetic since she was starting to turn red. _Damn, I got to get that girl out of my head! But she is so beautiful. GOD! Why is this so hard? _While yelling at herself she didn't realize that her brother was now pulling in to their new school Lack High **( AN/ you can correct me if i am** **wrong)** The school was not that impressive, but it didn't look like it was going to collapse anytime soon. So, whatever. On the inside of the school Oliver was standing next to Lilly by her locker.

"Have you head about the new students?" Oliver asked. Lilly nodded harshly and pulled out the wipe board she had on her locker door and wrote :**For the 3rd time YES!**

"No need to be all snippy," Oliver defended, "I just think this year is going to be better then last, that all." Lilly responded by putting her board back and closing her locker with a shrug. Oliver understood that was Lilly for "I don't really care", so they walk to their next bell in comfortable silence. _I don't see how a couple new students will make this year any better, _Lilly thought, _after all I am still going to be bullied by Amber and Ashley. And who is going to friend the freckly mute girl.  
_

"Hello, class. I have to tell you that we have a new student joining our class. So give it up for Ms. Miley Stuart," Mr. Right said in his anouser voice and pointed to the door. Then an attractive brown-haired girl walked in, _I she's guess is Miley._

_Okay, this is not so hard, who cares that most of the students have their eyes on me? _Miley thought to herself to keep calm, _After all I have about a million more on me when I am in the Hannah wig. _Miley then casual looked around the class room once she was in the fount. _They look not that interested and kinda - HOLLY SHIT! That's the blond from the interview! She goes here? _Her heart instantly started beating around ten times its normal speed.

"Okay, Ms. Stuart you can sit next to," Mr. Right pauses to look at his seating chart, "Ms. Trescott."

"What?" Miley asked, not hearing a word of what her teacher just said.

" Ms. Trescott? Please raise you hand for our new member can find her seat?" The blond raised her hand._Eeeepppp! Trescott, Miley Trescott. Eeeppp! Now I just have to not make a fool out of myself. _Miley slowly sat down in her desk and swung her bag over the edge of her chair. Once she did Mr. Right started up the lesson.

"He-hello," Miley stutter to the blond next to her, who just gave a small wave in response. _Yea, like she would even talk to a little country girl. After all, she is a beautiful blond cal girl. _

**Sorry to end on a sadish note,but i really want to finish by today and I have school**

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello there...Yes I can't spell much, if that at all, but please don't put the story done for that reason :( so here is the next chapter**

_I wonder why the new girl is talking to me. I'm a freak. Why would the pretty new student want to talk to me? _Lilly thought. She then turned her head to look at the cute girl next to her. _Yup, she is really pretty. Her hair is better than Hannah's I think. I wonder what her eyes look like? _Then, as if the beauty next to her has listened her thoughts, her head turned to face her. The two girls just stared at each other for what felt like days both of them having the same thought going though their heads._ Wow, her eyes are wonderful._

At this thought Lilly pulled out her note-book and began to write: **Hi, my names Lilly**

"Mine's Miley," the girl whispered back with a small smile. Lilly wrote back a quick replied: **Nice to meet you.**

"Same here," Miley said back with an even bigger smile. _ You have no idea how much I wanted to, _Miley thought, _But... why is she writing instead of just talking to me?  
_

"Why don't you speck?" Lilly frowned and turned back to her notebook: **Cause I'm mute, I can't talk.**

"Oh,"Miley said surprised,"Any way,I was kinda wondering if I could sit with you at lunch?" _Of course she is not going to want to sit with me I just made her feel like crap. I am so stupid._ Miley slowly looked over at Lilly fearing the answer. **I would love you to sit with us.**_I would love you. I would love you.I would love you. Oh my god I think I'm blushing. I would love you. Oh god, Lilly, you are so cute and you have no idea what you're doing to me. Wait! Sit with us, who's us?! Is it that boy she was with at my interview? That's it. God, why is it all the cute girls have boyfriends?_

A little later the bell rang to signal the end of the 3rd class and for the lunch A students to go to the cafeteria. Since Lilly couldn't use the average way to show Miley the lunch room she quickly took hold of her hand and started to hustle her way thou the crowded hallway. _Oh God, I can't believe I am holding a beautiful girls hand! Not that Sarah is not pretty it's just she is not my type of girl, and for some reason I really like Miley. Man, her hands fit so good in mine. _

"Lilly!" The two girls turned there head to see Oliver running over to them, "I checked in your class room you weren't there and I got-" Oliver stopped specking once he nodist the very attractive girl standing next to his best friend.

"Sorry, I 'm Oliver," he recovered sticking out his hand in the decision of Miley.

"Miley," she shock. Oliver gave the pair a better look and then saw something that surprised him. _There already holding hands?_

**done with this chapter..**

**Sorry for the lateness and shortness (lot of ness's) **

**Read and Review or no new chapter :P**


	5. Authors note Number 2

**Sorry about my mess up the real chapter will be up soon..**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey my readers thanks for commenting...reading those always make my day a little brighter anyway here we go again...**

"Why you two holding hands?" Oliver asked the two girls in fount of him. They both blushed by didn't relive the others hand. There were a few seconds of an awkward silence before Oliver spock-up again, "How about we go to lunch?" With a silent agreement the trio went to in to the lunch room. once in the ugly cafeteria Lilly let go of Miley's hand slowly.

_Did I do something wrong?_ Miley thought._Does she not like me? Does holding my hand make her feel unconformable? Oh god, I can't believe I screwed up already! _She then felt on her shoulder, looking in the direction Miley saw Lilly was holding up her notebook: **I going to go get us lunch. Oliver will show you were to sit. Be back. **

"Alright," Oliver answered as Lilly went towards the line of students, "this way Miley." She nodded and followed Oliver around the cafeteria until they found a table that only had one other student at it. The girl siting there had thin rimed glasses that were mainly covered up my her thine blond hair. _Not nearly as pretty as Lilly. _

"Hey, Sarah," Oliver greeted the girl.

"Hello, Oliver and gusset," Sarah greeted in her strange manner.

"Hi, I'm Miley," I replied. Sarah gave a sharp nod and looked down to the text book that was in fount of her. Miley turned to to look at Oliver to as if ask 'what the hell?' Oliver just shrugged and sat down. Miley followed hoping that Lilly would return soon.

Thankfully for Miley she did, while balancing three trays. After seating two of them in fount of Oliver and Miley she took a seat in-between.

"Oliver, Lilly, may I inquire on how you thought the interview was you went to?" Sarah asked not looking up from the book.

" Really good," Oliver answered," but I don't think Lilly heard a word that came out of anyone's mouth." _She was not listening ? _Miley thought her heart falling to her stomach.

"Is that so?" Sarah asked, still looking that the book.

"Yea," Oliver answered, grinning boldly this time, "The whole time she had on a love sick puppy face while staring at Hannah Monta-OW!" Lilly had kicked him under the table. Lilly pulled her notebook out from under her lunch tray: **I WAS NOT! Yes, I fine her attractive, but who doesn't. **Sarah looked up long enough to read what she had wrote then looked back down.

Miley was crazily happy. _She thinks I'm attractive! No she thinks Hannah's attractive. Hannah is a part of me! _While Miley was arguing with her self Lilly was glaring at Oliver for telling them about her crush on the pop star.

**So what do you think? Review please or no chapter update!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi! I got a shaky feeling's from my last chapter so here goes...**

The lunch bell flue bye really quick in Miley's opinion. However, in Lilly's opinion it took forever. Either way the next bell was starting and Lilly had a different class then Oliver and Milley. Miley was still not sure about the relationship between the boy she was walking next to and the girl she had a crush on. _I am going to ask him about it, _Miley told her in the class room, Miley took the seat right next to Oliver. However, before she could ask anything She felt a cold chill.

"Oh, look Amber, they already dorked the new kid." The pair turn there head to face the duo of bitchy teenage girls.

"I don't think 'dorked' is a word," Oliver correct.

"Like I care what you think," Ashely replied rolling her eyes.

"Then why did you come over here if you don't care what we think?" Miley asked.

"Well, this is the only time we can tell you how much your losers with out have to stop to read," They both said in unison, "Ow,shh"

"Can they even read?" Miley asked Oliver in a concerned tone.

"Only if it's on a phone," Oliver replied. They both laughed and turned back to face the bitches.

"Well hats the only time it's important," Amber said as if that was true.

"Anyway," Ashely cut in," At lest we don't hang out with a freaky fag."

"It's call homosexual," Oliver snapped.

"Whatever, it's still gross," Amber said grouchily.

"You may want to look out," Miley started, "your ignorance is showing."

"Oh god were," Amber screeched.

"Were better go to the bathroom," Ashely said and they duo of morons were gone.

"God, I hate people like that," Oliver complained.

"Tell me about it."

"I so glad that you don't care that Lilly likes girls."

"Wait, Lilly really is a lesbian?" Miley asked.

"Yea," Oliver deadpanned, "I thought you knew."

"I didn't," She admitted.

"Well she is. Not a problem, right?"

"Of course not. After all I am gay, too," Miley admitted.

"Really?" he asked. When Miley nodded he did a face-desk.

"Oliver!" Miley said with shock and panic in her voice.

"Why is it all the girls I meet is into girls too or is asexual?" Oliver asked himself.

"I don't know, but you will meet the right girl," Miley said consoling as she patted her new friends back. The rest of the class, like the first class, Miley didn't pay attention at all. All she did was think about Lilly.

Lilly was the frist out of her class once the bell rang. She dash to her locker to find Oliver already standing by it._ What does he want? Also, what did he do with Miley? Pleasse tell me that he did not mess up our budding friendship with her or maybe more, I hope?_Pulling out her note book she quickly wrote: **Were is she?!**

"At her locker, chill." Lily nodded and lowered her book. As she was entering her combination Oliver started again, "Gussie what I just learned?" Lilly ignored him a moment to open her locker, once it was she wrote: **What?**, on her wipe board.

"Miley is a lesbian," Oliver said smugly. That made Lilly drop her text book she was getting out of her locker. Pull her wipe board out again, Lilly shoved it in his face.

"She told me in the last class," Oliver stated,_ after Amber and Ashely bad mouthed you,_ he added in his head. Unknown to them down the hallway from then Miley was having a similar conversion with Jackson .

"Just to mack sure I got this right let me recap," Jackson started, " the cute blond from the interview goes to this school. You also made friends with her and her best friend. Then most importantly you just learned the girl you like also likes girls?"

"Yea," Miley said with a smile plastered on her face, "Isn't it great?"

**Done with this one. I hope I used deadpanned right. Anyway Review or... well you know by now.  
**


	8. Chapter 6

**Yo! Well as you all know below is the story, ENJOY!  
**

"I know so much more about her and it make me like her even more. However, this is the first time I made friends out side of Hannah's wig, so I don't want to lose them. Them again if I don't tell her I like her someone else might sweep her off her feet. I don't know what to do. What do you think?" Miley finally asked Jackson.

"Sis, all I asked is whats new, not what is messed up in your life?" Jackson remarked is a Tuesday after noon and it has been a week since Lilly and Oliver first met Miley and the trio is now even closer. However, that makes it even more difficult for the two girls. After all, a couple streets away Lilly was having a similar texting conversation with Oliver.

For the last time IDK what you are going 2 do! -O

I know I just need advice :( Also, can you pleases not use the number when your typing something?! -L

Sorry... GTG my mom just made burgers -O

Okay see you tomorrow- L

Lilly put her phone at her bed side table and curled up her twin bed. _Hopefully I figure out a way to tell her how I feel. _With that on her mind she fell she knew it was the middle of the day Wednesday and she still hasn't figured out how to tell Miley she wanted to be more then friends. However, Miley had an idea to tell Lilly.

" So your just going to kiss her and see what happens after?" Jackson asked.

"Yea. What do you think?" Miley wondered.

"I think it is a stupid idea."

"What?"

"Well, don't you want your first kiss with her to be big?" He asked.

"Yea, but-"

"No buts," Jackson interrupted, "if it's going to be big then it can't be how you tell her."

"Sweet niblets, your right," Miley concluded. _Back to the drawling board. Damn this sucks. _On the other side of school Lilly was not having the best of luck either. However, Oliver unknowingly gave her an idea and it was prefect in her mind.

It was the last bell and Miley was opening her locker with sadness on her eyes over the fact she has yet came up with an idea to tell Lilly how she feels. Once Miley opened her locker a piece of paper fell out. _What the hell?_ Miley bend over picked up the paper and began to read it.

**Dear Miley**

**Okay here goes. I like you. More then a friend like you and I just wanted you to know. After all, it has been bugging me for a while not telling you. So, there that's it. Well, I just hope you still want to be friends.**

**~Lilly**

_She likes me. She likes me more then a friend. Lilly likes me more then a friend!_ Miley started hopping around her locker with joy, not careing who saw. _LILLY LIKES ME, TOO! I have to tell her I feel the same. _At that thought she slammed her locked shut and raced down the hall to find Lilly.

**Cliff hangers are a bitch, but I love them**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey! How are you? And yes I want an answer! Well here is the reason your really here...**

Lilly was just about to walk out the door when she heard something. Turning around she saw Miley running up to her. _She must have got my note. God, I hope she is not mad at me. I really like her and I still want to be her friend._ Lilly started to pull out her notebook to write something down, but before she wrote more then: **S**, Miley was hugging her. _What?_

"I like you more then a friend also," Miley whispered in Lilly's ear. Lilly felt her eyes get wet. Miley pulled away her eyes wet too and asked some thing she has been dieing to for a while. "Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow night?" Lilly nodded vigorously and hugged Miley tight. Then to both of there dismay the bell rang. _Never thought I ever not want to go home,_Lilly thought.

"See you tomorrow," Miley said as she let go of Lilly, "Girlfriend." With that she ran out the door and left a grinning, blushing Lilly.

The next about 24 hours few by in a blink for both girls. So, right now was date night. Miley has looked over her wardrobe a million times,but she still can't find anything that was good enough for her first date with Lilly. _This is so frustrating! I have nothing to were! This is my only shot and I'm blowing it. _Looking in her closet agin she saw her Hannah door. _Maybe, I should- No I told my self I would never use them for my own gain! But this is for Lilly. You know Lilly. The girl who is really hot and your going on a date with. Now open the damn door!_ That Miley did. While Miley was having here little panic attack Jackson was down stares watching TV.

"Come on he's right behind you!" Jackson shouted at the TV, "Be-hind you! Oh, come on! Turn around!" There then was a loud bang on the fount door. Jackson fell on the floor after hearing the sound.

"Sweet niblets Miely's date. Mielys date!," Jackson said loader with realization. Quickly he ran to the fount door and pulled it open. There stood a very pretty blond girl. _Woof,_ Jackson thought. She had on black skinny geans, brown knee high boots, a brown lever jacket and a gray t-shirt. Also she was holding up a notebook:**Hi, is Miley ready?**

"Almost, shes up stairs. Come in to wait," Jackson said rather sweetly. The Lilly nodded and followed him inside.

**Yea, that's all for this chapter. The next one will be there date. Now review if you want to know how that goes.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey...Holly crap Its Date Time...**

_Holly crap I in Miley's house sitting next to her brother. I never felt more nervous in my life. Gosh, I wish he would say something for it is less awkward or better yet Miley to come here for I can tack her out, _Lilly thought as she sat next to Jackson. Unlucky for her nether of what she wished for in this situations happened, only more awkward silence. _What a bad host. _Up stairs Miley had finally found her outfit. She was fitted into a cotton teal dress with a matching clutch purse. She also had on silver flats and a similar colored belt around her waist. _Perfect,_Miley thought as she checked her self out in the mirror, _ now I just can never were this as Hannah. _She nodded at her self in the mirror before headed out of her room and floated down the stairs.

Once she was down the steps she spotted Lilly on the sofa next to Jackson. _Oh,please Jackson tell me you have not messes up my relationship already?_ However, Miely's worries were gone when Lilly turned her head and smiled brightly at her. Smiling back Miely came in to full view of the room.

"Hi," Miley breathed. Lilly nodded slowly in response. Both girls looking equally as nervous.

"No affiance Mi, but could you leave for I can finish my movie?" Jackson asked his sister. Miley glared at him, but she did as he asked. After offering her hand to Lilly the pair exited the beach house. Once on the porch Lilly pulled a pen out of her pocket and wrote :**You look beautiful, Miely**. Miley blushed at the complement. She was never called beautiful when she was Miley. Only, by her dad. Miley was beyond happy.

"You are wonderful, Lilly," Miley said to the blond. Lilly grinned back and the new couple walked to the two door car in the driveway. Lilly opened the passenger door swiftly. Miley climbed in. Once Lilly was inside and had started the car Miley gave her decisions.

In fount of the restaurant Lilly's jaw dropped. They were going to the most privet and extensive place in there town. _Holly crap!_

"Ready?" Miley asked, a little concerned at how frozen Lilly looked. To her relief Lilly noddedand they both headed to the entrance. Each time there was a door Lilly opened it, Miley couldn't help, but giggle at how cute and persistent she was. _Gosh, I think I am falling for her more and more_, she thought as they walked up to the hostest.

"Hello, two under Stewart," Miley said coolly. The women nodded, grabbed two menus and signaled them to follow her. She lead them to a tabl with a pure white table cloth and red roses in the center. Also, with a sine on it that said **Reserved**.

"Like was specified, " the hostest told the couple.

"Yes, this will lovely," Miley said back pulling out a chair and gesturing Lilly to sit down. Lilly did still in shock. The women left them alone to look over there menus. However, Lilly didn't even open it. _How did she get a reservaion? Also, how did she get them to put roses on the table? Is she rich or something?_

"Are you okay?" Miley asked realizing Lilly's discomfort. _God, I hope I'm not being to forward. _Lilly nodded and pulled her notebook on to the table: **I'm fine, really. It's wowing to be in such a high class place.**

"I'm sorry," Miley said looking worn, "I just really wanted to impresses you and I gusse I went to far. I am such a loser. Especially at this. You can go if-" Miley stopped when she felt something. Looking up she nodest Lilly had put her hand over Mileys. Looking up more she saw Lilly smiling at her: **Impress me? You already had. I just meant I would have been fine going to get a burger with you. ** Miley giggled.

After that the evening started going very good. They made each other smile and laugh, silently in Lilly's case. Hafe way thou there meal, Miley with lame and Lilly with a grilled chicken, the conversion become more serious.

" So, I never heard you talk about your dad. What does he do?" Miley asked tacking a sip of her drink. Lilly stopped eating instantly. She hasn't said one word to her father in a decade.

"Never-mind you don't have to talk about him," Miley added after seeing her dates panicked face. Lilly shook her head slowly:** I want to tell you**. Miley nodded, slightly scared. **When I was around five years old my dad got layed off. He didn't take it well. **_I don't like were this is going,_Miley thought. **He started to beat me while my mother was gone. **oh god, Lilly. **He did that for a year and since I ****was mute I couldn't yell for help. **Lilly started to cry. Miley jumped out of her chair like it was n fire and ran over to Lilly.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she said hugging her and rubbing her back. Lilly was sad and embraced. _I can't belive I am crying and in fount of Miley on our first date, But the tears would stop. _The tow of them just stayed there, hugging for a while.

**So that's some Lilly history *wipes tears* Well you know what to do, review**


	11. Chapter 9

**Yea hi...Here you go  
**

After the sean in the restaurant the pair finished there meal. Lilly wanted to pay, but Miley insisted too. Once they left the restaurant and Lilly had driven Mily home she gave her a small peck on the cheek. A little disappointed about the kiss Miley climbed out of the car after saying good night to Lilly.

"How'd the date go?" Jackson asked as she entered the house. Miley scoffed and ran up to her bed room as Jackson called after her, "What did I do?!" Miley ignored her brothers question and went straight to her bed room and feel on the bed. _I can't believe I messed up. Maybe it was disusing her father. Oh, that must be it! Poor Lilly, _Miley thought as she kick of her shoes, _Hopefully she will forgive me. _Then with that Miley fell asleep in her date clothing.

The next morning at school Miley was tense. When she saw Lilly as she axcdently on purpose passes in frount of her locker she had expected a written note in her book saying: **Last night was fun but I don't think we should do it again or talk.** What she did not expect was another kiss on the cheek and a bright smile. Confessed Miley thought about it then it hit her, _The kiss on the check last night was not a bad sign. If anything it was good. Lilly just didn't want to kiss on the first date. _

"Morning, Lilly," Miley said happily and then she gave her a kiss on the check in return. When Miley saw Lilly beaming at her after the check-kiss she knew today was going to be wonderful.

Before either of them knew it, it was lunch time. Lilly quickly wrote something down and held it up to Miley: ** Going to my locker. See you in there? ** Miley nodded back and they both headed different ways. Once Lilly got to her locker she found Oliver bouncing up and down on his toes. Lilly ignoring the bouncing boy opened her locker and pulled out the wipe board that still had one word on it:** What?**

"My mom got us two ticket and backstage passes to Hannah Montana's Consent tonight," Oliver said happily still bouncing. Lilly quickly started to Join him. Lilly then stopped when something hit her. She held up two fingers and razed an eye brow.

"Yea two ticket for you, me and, Mile- Ohh." Lilly nodded at her friends realization. Lilly grabbed her sack lunch from the locker and slammed it shut. _Damn I might have a girlfriend and she can't go to a concert with me,_ Lilly thought as they headed to the lunch room. While in the room Miley was having a conversion with her father about the concert.

"Dad, why tonight?" Miley pleaded into the phone.

"You did promess your fans, darlin'," Robby relied, "And it's all set up."

"Alright, Dad, I'll do it," Miley said bitterly.

"Good to hear," Robby said back, "Got to go my pizza is here."

"Alright eat your pie. Bye," Miley hung up and sighed. _My first date night with a girl that might be my girlfriend and I have to work. _At this thought Lilly and Oliver can over to the table. When Lilly sat down next to her is when Miley snapped out of it.

"Hey," Miley greeted as she turned to face Lillly. Lilly smiled back.

"Did you guys here about the waves coming in this weekend?"Oliver asked as Lilly rolled here eyes, "There saying it's going to be 25 ft, 30 tops." Lilly pulled out her note book and wrote: **You couldn't surf 10 feet you dork. **Miley laughed at the look on .

"Okay keep laughing Miley,but I'll prove you both wrong after school," Oliver grinned.

"I would love to watch that," Miley said rolling her eyes,"' But I have a... family thing all weekend, sorry" She looked over a Lilly,who had a straight face. The a little later she nodded and wrote something down: **It's okay, everyone has family stuff they can't get out of. **Miley read it feeling bad for lieing.

"Thanks for understand-" However Miley stopped once she relined Lilly was writing something else. **BUT, that won't stop me from texting you pictures of Oliver fall on his face.**

"You better," Miley grinned and kissed Lilly check.

"Hey I'm right here," Oliver called from across the table. Lilly wrote something down pulled it out of her notebook, crumbled it up and trew it at olivers head.

"That's uncalled for," Oliver complained as her uncurled the note,"I mean you could have just-" Oliver blushed bright red and crocked, "Not cool." Miley gave a questioning look, but Lilly just rolled her eyes. Then it hit Miley that it was probable about girl on girl sex and she didn't want to know. _At lest for right now._

**Okay I am done with this chapter good night and REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait but here it is...**

School flew by after lunch. Miley was walking with Lilly and Oliver to there bus. However before they could cross the street to get to the bus Jackson car pull up in fount of them.

"Mi, dad wants you home asap, get in."

"Okay I will just let me walk with my friends for a little," Miley replied as she tried to walk around the car. Jackson moved the car a little move forward.

"No time, you know how long it takes," Jackson said in a panic.

"But-" However before she said another word she felt lips on her cheek. Lilly had kissed her. Miley turned and faced her: **It's okay. **_When she wright that? _She nodded and climbed in the car with her brother. The whole drive back was just silence while Miley pouted. Once they pulled into there drive way Miley scuffled out of the car and into the house. Still pouting she lazily walked up the stairs. _I feel so bad,_Miley thought as she closed the door of her bathroom,_I know being Hannah is important,but isn't having relationships more? _Miley mentally debated this while she shimmied out of her clothing and started to fill up the tub. _Alright, I give up, there just both important, _she decided, sliding the bath.

"Oh," Miley moaned as she felt the heat of the water on her ass, "God I need this." Nodding she grabbed a bottle of soap from the side of the tub and started to lather up her leg. "Ummmm," She moaned again her hands slide up her legs. As she lathered up the rest of her body her mind wondered back to lunch when Lilly tossed that paper at Oliver._What did she write that made Oliver blush? _While Miley thought of all the opison of what could have been on the paper Lilly was just walking out of her house in her swim suite, ready to meet Oliver

**I know it is really shout,but I wanted to give you guys something and I am going away for a week so I won't be able to update. I swer nex**t chapter will be the concert.


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait. But as I said before I was away and I had no way to get on my account. So here it is in all it's delayed glory...**

After Mileys bath she went in to her 'Hannah' closet to find what to were. _God, finding a outfit for a concert is a cake walk compared to my first date with Lilly, _Miley thought as she pulled a pair of blue skinny geans and a violet top out of the rotating closest. She then clip on her 'Hannah' bar. Miley calls it that cause it turns her normal 36 B breasts to 34 C. _Why did my puplasist want me to have big boobs? _she asked her self as she looking in to a mirror. Rolling her eyes at this Miley slide in to her top and pants.

Ten or so minits later the six teen year old pop stare had her out fix on perfectly and her wig. All that was left to do was the face. However once she found the right shade of lip stick her phone went off and it played this "I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya. I don't know what to do I think I'm falling for you-" _Lilly! _Miley quickly rushed over to her phone and flipped it open.

There when Miley opened it was a picture of a guy, she guessed Oliver, fum baling on a surfboard, with the caption Wish you were her to see this. Laughing, Miley resounded with, Me too, it looks like fun :) , Then went back to her mirror.

A half a mile away at the beach Lilly just go the text. She smiled a the emoticon, deciding that Miley must be bussy with her family stuff, Lilly closed her phone, dropped it in to her bag, garbed her srufbard and ran over to the waves to show her best friend how surfing was really a hour later the duo went back to there houses to get head for the concert that would make them flip shit, even thou they didn't know it yet

**Yup I know I should do the concert and it was been a long wait of what ever but there is a loot of little details I need to add before and I want the start of the concert to start a chapter so yup. So there is a reason for my madness. That and I thought I owed you all something after my week or so off. **

**So review and I will get back to you sooner.**


	14. Chapter 12

**I know last chapter wasn't the concert and feel bad :( But this one is **

The concert was about to start and Lilly and Oliver had just pulled up in Oliver's mothers car, Officer Julia. After give a couple waves and kisses the duo gave there word that they would be out side by 1:30 at the latest and if there was trouble they would call her. Once they walked in Lilly's jaw dropped. The entrance was wall to wall people, and more then 80% had to be teenagers. _How did so meany people get tickets? _Lilly asked her self.

Then as if reading her mind Oliver said, "Must have been a big sale on line." Lilly nodded in agreement and they started to mack e there way thew the crowd to the concert hall. However, thanks to the amount of them all they miss Hannah's first song. _I'm going to kill them if that was blue jeans, _cursed Lilly. However, to her relief and enjoyment the song that was playing when they walked in was blue jeans. Grinning she grabbed Olivers hand and started swaying her hip in time to the beat.

Then next song was rock star and most of the girls in the crowed were singing along, all of them knowing the words by heart. Lilly pulled the pocked sized journal from her pocket, it was what she always used on field trips when they involved a big crowed. **Most of these fans can't sing, **she wrote and shoved it in her friend face. After staring at the paper for a full minute Oliver started to laugh.

"Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!" Hannah started to sing louder after that line, "Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way...Sometimes I'm in a jam, I've gotta make a plan. It might be crazy, I do it anyway, No way to know for sure, I'll figure out a cure, I'm patchin' up the holes, But then it overflows, If I'm not doin' to well, Why be so hard on my self?"

Hannah then stop sing abruptly. She had just spotted Lilly in the crowd. _She looks so beautiful_, Hannah thought not even realizing the music had stopped. One of her back up dancers taped her shoulder, then Hannah realized what she had done. Give a apologetic look to her band she nodded for them to continue.

"Nobody's Perfect!" Hannah shouted in to the mic when the music started. Most of the crowd now believing she did the pause for dramatic effect, to get her point across. During the rest of the song Hannah just watched Lilly as she danced around with Oliver. After Nobody Perfect Hannah called a 15 minute intermission and that if people had back stage passes they could go. At this Oliver and Lilly exchanged a look and rushed to find the entrance to the back of the stage.

Hannah sat in her dressing room face in her hands. _Why did Lilly have to come? I could barley get thoure the last song with her there looking so cute. Damn it why dose she have to be so cute._At that thought there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Hannah called on getting or looking up.

"Ms. Montana, some of you fans are here to see you." Hannah turned to see a women with big thick framed glasses that turned her eyes to mole like specks. Standing up, Hannah looked behind her and there was a line of ten or so people. _Thank you dad for lowering the number of back stage passes,_she thanked.

"Okay, I'll take care of it," she said sweetly.

"Oh, Ms. Montana, your father wanted to remind you that the two with gold passes can talk to you in your dressing room," the women added. I nodded and grabbed a pen off the coffin table and went to talk to my fans.

At the end of the line stood Oliver and Lilly, both of them were really existed. As they waited for there turn Lilly was writing something to show Hannah. Five minutes passes slowly and It was there turn. The three of them just stared at each other, all with wide eyes. While Hannah saw there passes, they were gold. _Fuck! _she cursed.

"Congratulations," Hannah said trying to keep a, almost, business like tone, "You have gold passes. So you can come with me in to the dressing room."

"Really?" Oliver said with glee in his voice.

"Yup, follow me." With that the trio entered the room. Once the door was closed Lilly held up a note book, the big one witch was in her bag.**Hi, I'm Lilly. I'm a really big fan of yours. I am so glad to meet you, your really talented. **Hannah blushed slightly at what see read.

"Thank you, your really sweet," she smiled. Both of the girls didn't realize or care that Oliver was now wandering the room and touching everything._Gosh, she's prettier up close, Lilly thought as the pair just smiled at each other politely, her eyes are the most gorgeous, but somehow familuare. Were from? Now that I think about it her smile reminds me of-_ Then it hit Lilly like a truck, pulling out her pen she wrote down one word.

**Miley? **Hannah, without realizing it, nodded. Lilly went in to full blown rage. **Why didn't you tell me!? **She wrote, the page now having cuts in in.

"I wanted to, but I-" Hannah was cut off by Lilly pulling of her wig. The look that Lilly had was murderous, **After I told you about what happened with my father,** she carved into her page,**You still didn't trust me?**

"I do trust you Lilly," Miley said reaching forward to grab Lilly sholder but she was just pushed away.

"Lilly," Miley begged, her eyes threatening to water," Lesseps let me-" But she was cut off again by a note book being shove din her arms. **No you don't trust me. I am glade a didn't kiss you! **When Miley looked up Lilly was pulling a confused Oliver out the door. At this sight Miley brook down in tears.

**I like to thank darksaber92 for the idea of Miley/Hannah's freeze on stage.*sob* Sorry but the rest of it kinda wrote it self. Review and don't hate me for the ending.  
**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey readers... I am a little sad that my other story has yet to get review in a month, but I want to have Miley and Lilly to mack up so here is a part of the mack up...**

Miley brook into sobs, her legs gave out under her. So she was nealing on the hard wood floor. She looked down and saw that Lilly's notebook was in her hands with the words, **I am glad a didn't kiss you!**, staring back at her. She brook down more. The tears seemed to never end. She was still crying when Bobby Ray came in to check up on his daughter. At the sight of her he knew there was no way in hell she was going to have the strength to preform the rest of the , Bobby Ray walked over to his little girl, pulled her to her feet and gave here a Tennessee size bear hug. He continued to hug her until her sobbing were just whimpers. Bobby then called for his son to come in.

"What is-" Jackson stopped talking at the sight of his kid sister.

"Jackson, I need you to tack your sister to the car," Bobby said in a kind voice. Jackson nodded and ran over to Miley put one of his arms under her arm pit as Bobby let go and started to walk. On the way Bobby complained to the backstage works that there was not going to be a end to this concert. Also, that most likely Hannah would have a mack-up concert tomorrow night.

In the limo there was complete silence. Both male Stewart knew better then to ask Miley what happen, after all, she was still in her fragile state and was two words away from breaking down. After the most tense car ride ever, the Stewart trio was home. Bobby Ray and his son led the dejected Miley to her bed room. Bobby tucked his girl in bed straight away, not having the heart to have her change clothing or even get out of her boots.

Both of them giving her a kiss on the forehead they left her alone. A few seconds after her door closed Miley started to cry again until she cred her self to sleep.

**Yes it is short but I am on a roll and it is 1 in the morning. Review or you know. **


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey there, Hi there. Read here.**

Lilly woke up, but not in her bed. She sat up and looked around the room. There was a desk that was being used for as lost and found of miscellaneous stuff, next to it was a over flowing hamper. At the sight of it she knew she was in Oliver's room. However, Oliver was no were in sight. Lilly swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Ouch." Lilly slide back up on to the bed. Oliver stood up from the floor, were he was once sleeping. Lilly gave an apologetic look to her best friend.

"My fault for sleeping on the floor," Oliver mumbled. W_hy?_ Lilly asked. Wanting to 'voice' this question Lilly looked around the room for her notebook, then she remembered last night and started to cry.

"Lilly? What's going-Oh," Oliver remembered, he sat down next to his best bud and put an arm over her shoulder, "It's gong to be okay, Lil." She shock her head at Oliver's optimism and laid her head on his shoulder._Why didn't she tell me? Even after I told her my past? Well, maybe she was going to tell me later? After all we only went on ONE date. God, I messed up my whole relationship! I suck! I got to fix it some how..._ Lilly stood up walked over to the lost and found pulled out a random crayon and a old receipts. I wrote something down and gave it to Oliver.** Is there going to be another H.M concert tonight?**

"Yeas I think so," Oliver answered," But how can we get in? I doubt my mom could get us more tickets?" Lilly pulled out a old test out and wrote one last thing before she left the room. Oliver walked over to read it: **If Miley can play dress up why can't we?**

Six hours later the concert 'tack two' has arrived and Hannah was really feeling uneasy about being back in the dressing room. She keeps on feeling down when ever her mind wondered to what happened yesterday. She shivered slightly at one brutal thought. _ Maybe I should-No you owe it to your fans to perform! No matter how sad and miserable you are. _Hannah rolled her eyes at this thought. However, unknown to Hannah two people were walking up to the back stage back door (**a/n: Say that ten times fast**) The pair walked up to the buff guard at the door. One of the pair had brown hair with a ski hat on top, along with a small goatee. This young man also had baggy sweat pants and a expensive looking jacket on. On his arm was a slightly shouter girl, with electric blue shoulder length hair. She also had one of the most colorful outfits on.

"Who are you two?" asked the guard, in a slight British accent.

'You don't know who she is?" the baggy panted man asked, gesturing to his -.

"Should I?"

"Sir, this is Lola Lovenagle. The lone arises to the Lovenage fortune and one of the most influential people of all time," he argue.

"Never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't," he spat, "her family is from Europe." The guard looked impressed.

"Then who are you?" the guard asked.

"I am her loveliness's assistant, Mike Stanley the 3rd."

"You don't look like an assistant?" the guard huffed.

"Ms. Lovenagle, would never be seen with a guy in a suite," Mike explained. Lola leaned up agents his ear and cupped her hand.

"Oh, yes," Mike said looking slightly uncomfortable, "We are here to have a word with Ms. Montanan." Nothing happened. Lola gave the guard an angered expression. At that he opened the door to let them in. Once inside mike leaded over to Lola and whispered something.

"Did you have to pinch my ear back there?" Lola grinned and nodded. _Now all I have to do is talk to Hannah. _Back in the dressing room it was five minutes to show time and Hannah was freaking out, but before she was going to scream into a pillow the door turned around to see the mole eyed women.

"Ms. Montana?" she said shyly, "You have a visitor."

"Who?" Hannah asked hopefully, thinking of Lilly.

"A Ms. Lola Lovenagle," she said, "A very rich girl who traveled from Europe to meet you."

"Let her in," Hannah said with a sigh. Then walked in a ridicules out fitted man with a cute blue hair girl on his arm._Cute, but not Lilly cute._

"Ms. Montana, my boss has been wanting to meet you for a while," the man said, "Ms. Montana this is Ms. Lola Lovenage." The two girls shock hands and Hannah felt a jolt._ Static shock, _Hannah guessed.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Lovenage," Hannah said nicely and they let go.

"I'll let you get to it," the man said with a nod and walked to the bathroom. Hannah turned around to look at the clock; 8:56, four minutes till the concert. When she turned back around there was Lilly holding a blue wig.

"Lilly," Hannah said in shock, she nodded, "I'm so sorry.I was going to tell you, but I need to figure out how to tell you. I was not expecting you to be at my concert and let alone have the gold back-" Hannah was cut off again by a note book in her face. ** I'm so sorry, Miley. I over reacted and I never gave you a chance to explained. Also, what I wrote was mean. I am so so sorry. **

"Your sorry?" Hannah asked. Lilly nodded, " Dose that mean you will be my girlfriend?" Lilly paused for a little, reached over pulled the Hannah wig off her and leaned in and kiss her. It was not the heated, opened mouth was sweet, tender and romantic. They both broke apart, smiled at each other.

"Wait, why you tack the wig off?" Miley asked. Lilly picked up the notebook off the floor and wrote: **Because I want to kiss Miley not Hannah. **That was the sweetest thing Miley ever heard, read, whatever, it was sweet. The guy walked over and Miley giggled.

"Let me guess, Oliver."

"Damn it!" Miley laughed and put her arm around Lilly's waist and pulled her into her.

"What are you going by?" Miley asked.

"Mike Stanley the 3rd," he said. Miley razzed an eyebrow and Lilly rolled here eyes,"oh shut-it and shouldn't you guys put your wigs back on?" The couple agreed and put back on there wigs, that feel on the floor. Right when they were fastened the wigs back on the mole eyed women come in and told Hannah it was time. Hannah gave Lola a look.

'We will be waiting in here for your return Ms. Montana," Mike said, seeing Hannah s pleading look.

"Alright, but call me Hanna. Be right back Lola."

**yay! There back together! Now review and tell me what to name the mole eyed girls name.**


	17. Chapter 15

**some sort of greeting and something witty...**

That night after the concert Lilly had the best sleep she had in six years. Last time she slept that well was when she agreed to be friends with Oliver after she traded two of her Butter Fingers for four pieces of Laffy Taffy from there Halloween stash._ Real kisses are way better than any kind of candy,_ Lilly thought as she drifted off to sleep. The next morning Lilly woke up to her phone beeping. Groaning she looked over at the clock to see the time, 11:43. Yawning, she picked up her phone.

Hey Lil, Want to go to the beach with me at 12:30? –M _Miley! _Lilly quickly replied then it hit her: _The beach? I have to have to shave my legs!_ She jumped out of her bed. Lilly started to strip out of her PJ's as she ran to the bathroom. While at Miley's house she was just getting out of her restroom when she got Lilly's text. Sounds fun :) See you then –L 

"Yes," Miley sighed as she walked in to her room to her room, "I can't believe I almost forgot to ask her?"

"Ask who?" Bobby Ray asked his daughter.

"When did you get in here?" Miley asked her hand on her chest as she tried to keep it from jumping out of her chest.

"Doing what you should have done last night," Bobby replied, "Putting away your Hannah stuff. Now, who did you almost forget to ask?"

"Lilly," Miley mumbled.

"The girl, who you were crying about just yesterday?" Bobby asked raising an eye brow.

"Yes, but we both apologized for it and now were okay." _Better, if you think about the kiss._

"Alright darling," he sighed, "But if she hurts you -"

"She won't," Miley cut in, "And I won't hurt her."

"Okay." With that Bobby walked over to his daughter kissed her forehead and left her to get ready for her beach date.

Lilly arrived at the beach at 12:28, and as a joke she had her Hannah Montana towel with her. _I can't believe I'm in bi- two piece, I can't even say that word, _Lilly thought as she wondered the beach looking for her girlfriend. The last time Lilly wore a bikini she was in grade school. She stopped wearing them, because Amber untied her top in front of everyone. _Thank god I didn't have boobs back then, _she thought as she walked around.

"Oh, Ashley look at what showed up." _Oh no. _Lilly turned around to see the bitches of Malabo, Amber and Ashley walking up from the shore with water dripping from there tightly fitted tops.

"And she has on a bikini," Ashley commented, "I guess she didn't learn her lesson from fifth grade."

"Leave Lilly alone!" The three girls turned their heads to see Miley running up to them.

"Oh, it's the new girl," Amber said rolling her eyes, "What do you want?"

"For you to leave my girlfriend alone," Miley snapped. Amber and Ashley's jaws dropped.

"We should have new you were gay," Ashley recovered, "with that ugly face of yours." SMACK! Lilly slapped Ashley across her face. They started at he in shock, but Lilly just glared at the bitchy duo. They duo left in a huff, with Ashley cupping red her cheek. When they left the couple turned to look at each other, both with small grateful smiles n their faces. Miley leaned in and gave Lilly a light kiss on her unsuspecting lips.

After Miley pulled back she then pulled a blushing Lilly to her surprise. Being behind Miley gave Lilly a chance to check out Miley in her bathing suit. Just like Lilly Miley was wearing a bikini and probably for the same reason._ It's so hot how her ass wiggles when she walks, _Lilly thought her face going bright red.

"Here we are," Miley said sweetly. In front of them was cream colored sheet spread on the sand and in the middle was a purple picnic basket.

"W-what do you think?" Miley asked scared of the reaction. _Crap,_ Lilly screamed in her head, _I forgot a notebook!_ Miley saw Lilly was fidgeting uncomfortably. _She doesn't like it. Why doesn't she just tell me? Wait, where is her notebook?_

"Did you forget to bring a note book?" Lilly nodded embarrassed. _Thank god, _Miley thanked.

"So do you want to eat a picnic with me?" Miley asked. To answer Lilly sat down on the sheet and patted the spot next to her. _This is going to be great._

**Well thats thats now review **


	18. Chapter 16

**Let's get on to it**

After eating Miley's well made picnic the couple laid down on the sheet, hands inches away from each others. _Just grab her hand! What are you sacred of, she is you girlfriend after all, _Miley yelled at herself. Slowly she reached her hand over to Lilly's open palm. However, before she could even touch her hand Lilly sat up.

"What's up?" she asked. Lilly, notebook-less, pointed to the water. Miley nodded in understanding and stood up.

"To the beach, my lady," Miley said in a slight British ascent, offering her hand. Lilly smiled and took it. They spent two hours in the water splashing, racing, and drowning one another. Each time they raced Lilly would win by a yard, but Miley said that she was letting her win. Those comments resulted the all the drowning that took place. _To tell the truth I couldn't bet Lilly in a race to save my life, _Miley confessed in her head.

As they left the water to get there towels a song that was very familiar was playing. "I'm unusual, not so typical, way too smart to be waiting around-" Miley blushed as her Hannah phone rang. She ran over to answer it and to reduce her embarrassment.

"H-hello?"

"Hello Ms. Montana?" a familiar female voice asked.

"Yes?" Miley replied, "Who is this?"

"Tyra Madison."

"Umm."

"I worked at your concert last night." _Oh mole eyed girl!_

"Oh, yea. What can I do for you?" she asked

"One of your friends left an invitation for you to a party. That I thought you would want to know," Tyra replied in a business like tone.

"Oh thank you," Miley said sweetly, "Could you tell me where and when?"

"The corner of 74th and Lane at 5:00," she answered.

"Cool and thanks again." With that she hung up. He turned around to see Lilly raped in a Hannah Montana towel with a raised eye brow.

"I was invited to a party," Miley said in answer to her expressions," D-do you want to g-go with me?" Lilly beamed and nodded her head, after a moment she pouted her lips.

"Yes, Oliver can come too," she said rolling her eyes. Lilly smiled and pecked Miley's lips. Lilly texted Oliver and told him to come over to the beach to drive them to Miley's home. Not that long later the trio was at the Stewart's beach house. Jackson was lounging on the coach when they walked in.

"Nice to see you again Lilly," Jackson said as he checked Lilly out in her bikini and ignored the fact his sister was crying about her yesterday.

"Leave my girlfriend alone," Miley snapped.

"Girlfriend? Sweet," Jackson said with a nod

"Yea," Miley said with a smile, "Oh and this is my new friend, Oliver. Oliver this is my dorky older brother, Jackson." The two guys nodded at each other.

"Dude what you watching?" Oliver asked as he walked over to the TV.

"A Back to the Future marathon."

"Sweet." And with that he sat on the coach next to Jackson and was instantly in a different world. The couple rolled their eyes and walked up to Miley's bed room. Once there Lilly picked up a piece of a stationary and a pen off her girlfriends desk and wrote: **Your room is adorable.**

"Thanks," Miley blushed, "Oh I have something really cool to show you." She took her hand and led her to her closet.** Your closet? **Lilly wrote.

"Well yea, but behind it is," she said opening the door," my closet." There was the Hannah Montana door. Miley led her in the room and turned to face her once inside just in time to see her jaw drop. Giggling Miley showed her rotating wardrobe._ Must. Play. On. It,_ Lilly's thoughts demanded. She ran up onto it right as it started to pick up a little speed. Each time it turned to face the full room Lilly did something different. The first time she was doing the disco, then the Macarena, next she was standing on her hands, and lastly she was blowing kisses.

"That the last straw!" Miley shouted and hopped up on the spin disk just in time to tackled Lilly to the ground. Lilly quickly retaliated so she was on the top. Miley's knee was pointed up in between Lilly's legs, while Lilly held Mileys hands above her head. Both of them realized there slightly erotic pose and brook apart.

"Umm I t-think we should get r-ready for the party, r-right?" Miley stuttered. Lilly nodded in agreement

**Jakarie gave me the name for Tyra. Review Pretty, Pretty Please.  
**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hi, it made me sad that there was not a lot of review :( But I love this story and I like you people. So here is for, maybe, more reviews, please... **

Since the trio stopped at Lilly's house, to get her Lola stuff, before going to Miley's house it only took an hour and a half for the two girls to get ready. Lilly got ready in the bath room, with some borrowed make-up from Miley's Hannah stash, while Miley got dressed in her Hannah room. When they were dressed to their own liking they walked out in to the hall. Giving each other an encouraging smile they walked down stairs to find Mike sitting on the coach with Jackson.

"Want to go?" Hannah asked recognizing the sucked in Mike had on his face as he stared at the TV.

"Yea," Mike said quickly hopping out of his seat, "I didn't get dressed during the commercials for nothing." Lola rolled her eyes at her best friend's lack of a filter.

"Were you going?" Jackson asked, eyes still on the television.

"One of my Hannah friends is having a party," Hannah answered.

"Did you tell dad?"

"Crap, can you tell him when he gets home?" Hannah begged. Jackson nodded and gave a shooing gesture. Not wanting him to repeat himself, in anyway, they left Oliver's borrowed car. The girls in the backseat, which was really bothering Mike.

"Why the hell do I have to drive you two around like a taxi driver?" Mike demanded, when they were less than half way to the party.

"You are a very rich girl's, Lola's, assistant. So why would we sit in the front?" Hannah questioned.

"Whatever," Mike moaned. They drove the rest of the way in silence, while the couple cuddled in the back seat. Once they arrived they were instantly shoveled in to the party by groups of guests.

"Hannah1" The trio turned around to find a black haired girl in a bright pink outfit walking over to them.

"Kelly," Hannah greeted the brightly dressed rich girl.

"I didn't know you were bringing friends," Kelly said with a slight sneer.

"Oh yea, this is Lola Lovenagle. The lone air to the Lovenagle fortune," Hannah introduced with a wave of her hand, "And this is Mike Stanly, her assistant and friend."

"Hi," Kelly said, not really giving a damn, "Oh, Hannah, come I want you to meet some people." With that Kelly grabbed Hannah bye her wrists.

"I'll be back," Hannah mumbled as she was pulled off in a random direction. Lola gave a small nod and the pair of best friends stood around in that spot and did nothing. Mike only checked out random rich girl's (or waitress's) asses or chests. Lola just dug some left over sand out of her fingernails.

"Can we please go over to food table?" Mike almost begged. Lilly gave him an innocent look that clearly said, 'Hannah told us she will be back'. To prove she was right she turned around to look for Hannah, but only saw her talking to a few attractive guys. All the doubt and fear about her relationship with Hannah_. I knew it was stupid for me to think I had a good shoot with her? Now that I know she is also Hannah my chances are worse. I mean she could have anyone. Stupid blond boys!_ With that the jealous kicked in. Lola then tugged Mike to the food table

"You changed your mind?" Mike quested shocked. Lola ignored him and looked around the table. There in the center of the table was a large punch bowel filled with what looked like lemonade. Shrugging Lola took a pick Solo cup and filled it to the almost over flowing top. She lowered her lips to the cup and took a small sip. It did taste like lemonade, but a bit of something else. Shrugging again, Lola took a gulp of it. About six yards away Hannah was trying to get away from the flirting idiots.

"Kelly," Hannah whispered, "Can you please tack these guys away?"

"Why do-? You're dating someone," Kelly said in a gleeful whisper. _That was the one thing about Kelly_, Hannah thought, _she could read me like a book._ _Even when she was desperately trying to hook me up with some rich guy. Witch she does every time were at a party. _

"Yes. So can you please-"

"Of course, honey," she cut in.

"Thanks," Hannah mumbled. She gave a small wave to the drooling boys and walked away you look for Lola. However what she did see was a cute, kinda short, girl flirting with Mike.

"Hey, Mike," Hannah called as she walked over.

"Hello, Ms. Hannah," Mike said respectfully.

"Where is Lola?"

"Last time I saw her she was drinking some lemonade from a punch bowl," Mike answered lamely.

"Punch bowl? Witch punch bowl, the pink or the clear?" Hannah asked in a panic.

"I think pink," Mike said with nod.

"Pink!" Hannah freaked, "Exudes us I need Mike right now."

"What?" Mike asked annoyed.

"The pink bowl is spiked with vodka," Hannah explained. Mike's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What!?"

"Where is she?" Hannah asked ignoring Mike's pointless question.

"I don't know I left her to talk to that girl," Mike said truthfully.

"You left her!" Hannah almost shouted, "To flirt with someone."

"You did it too." That was when it hit her: she left her girlfriend, told her she'd be back, and left her for ten minutes to be flirted with. _I am the worse girlfriend ever. Now I just got to find her, get her home and hope to god she forgets this. _Right before Hannah turned her head to look for Lola, she taped her shoulder.

"Lola!" Hannah shocked and relived. She walked right by Hannah up to Mike and gave took his arm.

"You want to go home?" Mike asked like he was talking to a child. Lola nodded a little. Hannah took her other arm and they started walking to the door.

"Aren't you going to tell your friend you're leaving?" Mike asked.

"I'll text her later. She's more important," Hannah said as she gazed down at Lola as if she was the center of the world or just guilty, Mike couldn't tell.

**Thank you...Remember, review please!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Here you go my dear readers**

Hannah and Mike had to basically weg there elbows into Lola's ribs to keep her from falling over on the way to the car. Once they were at the car Mike opened the backseat door and Lola crawled in. Out of comfort Lola sat in the middle seat. Hannah climbed in next to her and closed the door as Mike ran to and slide into the front seat. As Mike drove the car out of the parking lot Hannah decided to put her arm over Lola's shoulder to comfort her. However, once her hand touched Lola's shoulder Lola slide to the other side of the car. So fast in fact her face got stuck to the window. _Does she not like me anymore for ditching her? I thought she would be mad, but avoiding me when I'm trying to comfort her, I did not expect. Okay maybe I expected it a little, but not until school- Oh crap we have school tomato!_ Hannah panicked.

"Is she okay," Mike asked in the middle of Hannah's freak out. Lola looked up in to the rearview mirror with a sad and confused look. Mike quickly pulled out a napkin that has been stuck in between the seat and a pen from a random compartment.

"Here," he called as he passed the two objects over his shoulder. Hannah grabbed them and passed them to Lola. Lola wrote something down, that was barely legible: **You can't touch me I have a girlfriend I really really really like, Miley!** Relived that she did, in fact, not hate her made Hannah relaxed her, slightly. However, the guilt then kicked in, Lola and Lilly even after Hannah abandoned her during a party she still cared so much about her, that she didn't let her touch her. _Wait, she stopped me from comforting her, because she is dating me?! She must have had too much of that lemonade. _Then, as if to prove Hannah's hypothesis, Lola vomited on the middle seat.

"Gross," Oliver said as her checked the review mirror. After that the car ride was silent, except for Lola's occasional moaning. When they finally arrived at Lilly's house Lola's vomit was now also on the floor of the car. When Lola stumbled out she held up another note:** Sorry about the car O.** This note was even more undefinable, that's why it is all the more impressive when Mike spoke.

"Don't worry about it; I'll take care of it in a minute." He then slides his arm under Lilly's arm pit to help her inside. Miley, haven taken off the wig, trailed after them.

"What about her mom?" Miley asked as Mike typed in the garage code.

"She had a work dinner tonight," Mike explained over the sound of the door opening. Giving a nod of understanding Miley followed the best friends up to Lilly's bed room. Once inside her bedroom Lola fell face first on to her bed, legs hanging off the side.

"Alright, I'm going to clean up the car," Mike said gesturing back down stairs.

"Wait, then what am I going to do?" Miley asked.

"Pull her trash can to the side of the bed for she doesn't vomit on the floor," Mike said and walked out. Sighing Miley did as she was instructed and pulled Lilly's teal plastic trash can to the front of her bed. _She is really cute, _Miley thought as she gases down at Lola, _But that just makes what I did all the worst._ With another long sigh Miley gently removed the Lola wig and watched as Lilly's blond locks reveled themselves.

"You're so much better than me," Miley mumbled. She then walked to the other side of the bed and removed Lilly's boots, slide her legs for they were more on the bed. Miley looked around the room for something to cover Lilly in. Then she spotted on a hard back chair a dark blue blanket. Miley walked over to get it, but when she picked it up it unfolded and there in the center was a huge Pikachu.

"You just get more and more adorable," Miley giggled and gently laid the blanket over her girlfriend.

**Well that's it for now...Review Please or you know**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey there, Hi there, ho there!**

_"The water looked almost as blue as the sky," Miley said in a daze. Lilly gave a small nod, not caring in the least about the beach. Miley looks beautiful, Lilly thought as she watched the sun light reflect off of Miley's, mostly exposed, body. Miley, feeling eyes on her, turned to face Lilly. There eyes met and they smiled. Slowly, Miley closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Understanding, Lilly leaned in with pouted lips and closed her eyes. When Lilly opened her eyes open again she was Lola, and in front of her, instead of a somewhat nude Miley, was a fully dressed Hannah. What the hell, Lilly wondered. Before she could question it any fervor a couple guys walked over to them._

_"Hey, babe," the tallest one directed at Hannah, "What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing at all," Hannah said coyly. _

_"Well, then do you want to hang out with us?" he asked._

_"Sure," Hannah asked standing up to leave. Hannah, you can't leave me for them, Lola paniced, you can't!_

Lilly woke up in a deep sweat_. Just a dream_, she canted in her head, _just a dream_. Once her heart rate lowered to an acceptable rate she got out of bed right as her alarm went off._ I love this timing. _Lilly slowly striped out of her Lola outfit, being very careful not to rip it. Then, at a quicker speed she got dressed in her usual were of sweat pants, a cute animated shirt and she sneakers. Once decked in her gab she grabbed and bag and headed for the door. However, once she got to school she realized she didn't have a notebook, _Crap!_

"Hey, Lilly." Turning her head she saw Miley and Oliver walking towards her, Mileys hands were behind her back.

"How are you, Lil?" Oliver asked. Lilly gave a useless shrug.

"You forgot your notebook?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded, blushing slightly.

"That's great," Miley grinned. Lilly raised an eye brow in question to her girlfriend's amusement over Lilly's lack of notebook. "I got you this." With that Miley pulled her hands out from behind her back and there she was holding a lime green and purple notebook. Lilly beamed at it, _my girlfriend is the best,_ she thought as she gently pulled the book out of Miley's hands.

"Oh and I got you something else," Miley added as she reached into her left front pocket. _Man, she is really sucking up after what happened at that party, _Oliver thought. "Here," she said sliding a sliding a silver pen on a chain.

"Nice pen," Oliver commented.

"It is check out the cap," Miley said nodding at the pen. Lilly did and it was inscribed with three letters, M x L. With another small smile she uncapped the pen and opened her new notebook; ** M x L? Miley and Lilly?**

"You got it right," Miley said with a even bigger smile. To show her gratitude she kissed Miley on the cheek.

"Ouch," Oliver squeaked.

"What?" Miley asked turning to face there friends.

"I think you two just gave me a cavity," Oliver complained cupping his cheek.

"Shut-up."

**Yea short and full of filler, but I was just trying to start the school day. Review or Nothing **


	22. Chapter 20

**Hey my babes **

The first few classes went by surprisingly quickly and before the golden trio knew it was time for lunch.

"I'll get our lunches," Oliver offered.

"Thank you that is amazingly kind of you," Miley said with a smile, but Lilly gave him a cross look.

"Will you quit looking at me like that," Oliver said defensively. However, Lilly continued to raze her eye brow at him. "Fine," he continued giving in, "There is a new casher girl and I really want to see her without any female company." Lilly pulled out her new notebook and uncapped her beautiful, new pen. Then she wrote three words that she has been writing since she first meet Oliver; **you're an idiot!** Oliver gave a shrug and ran off.

'You should get a stamp for that," Miley commented. Lilly grinned and linked arms with her girlfriend as they made their way to the lunch room.

"Hello Lilly and Miley," Sara greeted from their usual table. The couple nodded and sat down. "I see you both took you relationship to the next level," Sara added nodding at their clasped hands. They nodded again, this time with a slight blush on their cheeks.

"Hey Lilly." The couple turned their heads to see Amber and Ashley smileing at them.

"How are you?" Amber asked. Uncapping her new pen Lilly wrote; **What do you to want?**

"Oh, Lilly you are so funny," Ashley giggled.

"Did you guys get dropped on you head Oliver asked as he walked over to their table and seating three trays of food down on it.

"No, were just talking with our new BFF," Amber said. **What did you two do with the real Amber and Ashley? **, Lilly wrote.

"Were still us, silly," Ashley said shaking her head like a dog getting water out of its ears.

"Yea, we just never realized how cool you are," Amber said with a big stupid grin on her face.

"You high?" Oliver asked as he sat down.

"No, we just realized it was okay to gay."There mouth opened wide in shocked.

"When?"

"How?"

"Well, since Hannah is gay I guess if someone as cool as her can be then you gay and cool," Ashley said.

"What!?" Miley asked in a panicked tone dropping Lilly's hand.

"It's in Pop Teen," Amber said putting the magazine on the table and walking away with Ashley. The trio stared at the magazine's cover, because there was a plowed up cell phone shot of Hannah look at Lola with love in her eyes. Below was the caption **Hannah Montana Gay?**

**Cliffhangers are evil and fun to write :p**

**Review or Nothing **


	23. Chapter 21

**Hi thank you for the comments about the story so far I really appreciate it…**

The trio stared at the article on the table in shock. The picture was very well taken, if there weren't cartoon hearts floating around their heads then it might have gotten a reward of some kind. The photo even added light effects around Lola to give her an angle like glow. The tittle was printed in bold and in rainbow coloring. The word gay had some curly detail to it. If it wasn't outing the pop star she cared for so much Lilly might have appreciated the cover more. However, all Lilly could think was that it was her fault that Hannah Mountain was going thru this.

"Crap," Miley mumbled, "Shitty, fucking, crap." She then pulled out her cell phone, wondering why no one called her to explain what is going on. However, she answered her own question when she saw that her phone was never even turned on. "Dumb ass," Miley mumbled as she turned it on her cell. 5 texts and 18 phone calls mixture between Jackson and her dad.

"I got to go," she said to her table, not even looking up from. Also, with no idea that she just left her girlfriend in a panic and depressed state. Oliver, seeing where his best friend was headed, shoveled fries into his jacket pocket and boxed milk along with them. Then picked up her notebook, grabbed her by her arm and help her to her feet. While shoveling her forward to the boy's room he was inwardly cursing Miley and promising himself to keep her the hell away from Lilly. Once they finally got to the bathroom Oliver could tell Lilly was starting to break and he was too.

"Get out!" he yelled at the almost full bathroom and shockingly they did. Right when the last kid left the room Lilly burst in to tears. Oliver quickly pulled her into his cheat and rubbed her back in circles.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay," Oliver said in a worried tone. Lilly repeatedly shock her head, then after a little while she punches Oliver in his junk. Oliver knees buckle and a whimper escapes his lips.

"Okay, okay," he squeaked out, "You're upset, I get that." Shaking her head again Lilly pulled her notebook out from under Oliver's arm pit and wrote something down: **It is my fault that Hannah is out and now Miley is going to dump me for being stupid. I knew I didn't deserve her.**

"Don't be like that if she dumps you over something like that she never deserved you," Oliver said rubbing her back, "And she won't dump you for something like that. She is not an idiot and neither are you. Now relax, tack a deep breath and eat this." With that Oliver shoved a couple fries into Lilly's pie whole. She took her couple bites and swallowed, tears still in her eyes.

"Good, now drink some milk," Oliver said in calming tone as her pulled the box out of the pocket, "Drink" Lilly took the box, opened it and drank half of it in one gulp. **Thank you,** Lilly wrote in big letters. Oliver nodded and gave her more fries. Once Lilly's tears dried the pair left the bath room just in time for the bell to ring.

"See you after class, okay?" Oliver asked, Lilly nodded and started to follow the flow of students headed up to the second floor. Oliver followed the over crowd going down the hall, still on the first floor. When he got inside the class room Miley was sitting at their joint desk clutching her cell in her hand. Glaring with disappointment he walked over to there desk and sat down.

"Hey," Miley greeted when she finally looked up, "How'd lunch go?" Oliver ignored her and opened his binder. "That bad huh? Did the bitchy duo come back?" Miley asked, slowly started to panic, "Did they say something to Lilly? Is she okay?"

"No," Oliver answered in a whisper, "No, she is not okay." Mileys blood ran cold.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, "What did they say?"

"They didn't anything to her."

"They why is she hurt?"

"Cause of you."

"Me? What did I do?" as she asked everything she said and did at lunch ran threw her head, "She-she thinks I'm blam-blaming her for this, the magazine."

"Yes, and she torn apart because of that and this is third time you hurt her, and she is fragile when it comes to people. She had to like you, well Hannah and then the real you."

"You don't completely trust me, do you?" Miley asked depressed.

"No, you I trust," Oliver said looking Miley in the eyes, "Your other half, not so much."

"What do you mean?" Miley asked a little confused.

"For most people your other half would be intimidating, but for Lilly it scares her. The fact you could find someone else, someone less troubled or more normal," Oliver said with a deep breath.

"But she doesn't have to be normal. I like her she is beautiful, she can make me laugh and blush at the same time," Miley said in a panic, "No one gave me so many butterflies just by looking at me and there's no one I love more than her." Miley stopped, deep blush shadowing her cheeks, Oliver laughed a little.

"Tell her that," he said and then class started.

**Well what do you think? Review!**


End file.
